


Happy Birthday, Arthur

by ink_stains



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stains/pseuds/ink_stains
Summary: It's Arthur Maxson's birthday and Nora has decided to brave the elements to give him a birthday present he won't forget any time soon.





	Happy Birthday, Arthur

“Happy B-birthday Arthur.”

She stood shivering in his doorway wearing a large black coat that came to just below her knees. The winter was the harshest the Prydwen had ever seen and despite Ingram’s best efforts it was unbearably cold. Maxson had sent as many men and women as he could spare down to the airport to warm up, leaving only a skeleton crew to man the Prydwen.

He frowned at her, his light eyes roving over her body, lingering on her bare legs. He shook his head gently before stepping back to allow her into his quarters. She was wearing heels, and still, the top of her head barely reached his chin.

“My birthday is classified Knight,” He said sternly as she shivered. She gripped the coat around her waist and her lips were lilac with cold. “Care to share how you came across that information?” He asked as he closed the door behind her. She grinned, her smile ruined slightly by the chattering of her teeth. Maxson’s quarters were only marginally warmer than the rest of the ship.

“D-does it m-matter?” She asked, her fingers fiddling nervously with one of the buttons on the front of her coat.

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She was a very strange woman. He moved towards his desk and dropped into his chair. He let out a deep sigh and looked at her, her hair was pinned up differently, and it suited her.

“No, I suppose not.” He agreed begrudgingly. “Is that what you’ve come to see me about?” He asked as he began to swing the seat around to examine his terminal.

“W-well actually,” She said, and Arthur turned back to face her.

“Yes?”

“I was w-wondering if there was anything s-specific you wanted for y-your birthday?” She asked and Arthur sighed, he was not one for games.

 “Yes.” He said as he rubbed his eyes, aware of the dark circles beneath them. “To be left in peace.”

“Oh,” she shrugged and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Well then I guess I better see if I can return your present.”

The Elder arched a solitary eyebrow, his eyes snapping to her empty hands.

“My present?” He prompted.

She nodded and let her coat fall open.

Maxson swallowed audibly, the sound seeming to echo in his small room. Her skin was blushed from a mixture of cold and excitement, and his eyes traced the curves of her body. She was wearing underwear, but it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a matching set, dusky pink and lacy, it clung to her like it had made for her. Maxson tried to take in every detail, the way her bra seemed to push her breasts together, the way the colour seemed to match the blushed skin on her cheeks, her fingers, her knees.

She was biting her lip in a strange mixture of amusement and nervousness.

“Although,” She said offering a small shrug and looping a finger into the elastic of her underwear. “I’m not sure they’ll take it back now I’ve worn it. I guess I’ll have to find someone else to surprise, or maybe I’ll just keep it and wear it under my flight suit every now and again?” She pinged the elastic and then smoothed the delicate fabric against her hip.

“I…I may have been rash in my previous request.” Arthur mumbled as he gripped the arm rests of his chair. He had a sudden thought of her in her vault suit half-unzipped and the lace of her bra peeking through. In his mind, she winked at him before pulling the zip further.

“Oh?” She tilted her head, Maxson felt a heat run through him and struggled to steady his breathing. He glared at her, hoping she wouldn’t see the way in which she had affected him.

“Take off the coat, Nora.”

It sounded like a command but he didn’t care, all he knew was he wanted to see the rest of her, wanted her to do a little turn so he could see the curve of her ass.

“Is that your birthday wish?” She asked letting the coat fall slightly so that it rested in the crooks of her elbows. She stepped towards him and Maxson forced himself to focus on her face.

“Yes,” He said breathily before quickly correcting himself. “Maybe…it depends. How many wishes do I get?”

She seemed to be advancing on him in slow motion and his hand twitched as he thought about gripping her waist and dragging her to him.

She pushed her finger underneath her chin as if pretending to think.

“Hmm, I think we should start with twenty-two, one for each year.” She stood in front of him, her legs trapping one of his.

“So,” She said, letting the coat drop to the floor “That’s one.”

Maxson licked his lips at the sight of her standing in front of him. Gone was the cold. Gone was the nervousness that had made her hands tremble only a few moments before. It seemed the Knight was enjoying herself.

“But, I must say Arthur,” She purred and leant forward to loop a finger into the large zip pull at the front of his suit. “You were really quite unaccommodating, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to dock a wish from you.” She began to pull the zip down, painfully slowly.

Maxson opened his mouth to protest, a frown clouding his features.

“Nuh-uh.” She grinned wolfishly in warning as she slid the zip back up his chest. Maxson gritted his teeth and shifted in his seat, suddenly aware that his suit was uncomfortably tight. She leant forward and placed a hand on his chest for support.

“Good boy.” She murmured in his ear, the words shooting through him and straight to his cock. When was the last time anyone had called him a boy? Why did it sound so different coming from her? And why did he want her to say it again?

“Now, that leaves you with twenty wishes. But be sure to be reasonable Arthur.” She bit his earlobe and he clenched his teeth with a hiss. “Birthday wishes are valid for one day only, terms and conditions apply…”

He had no idea what she meant by that, but at that particular moment he couldn’t have cared less. Twenty wishes. Twenty things he could ask. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. Did he want her to take it off? Keep it on?

“Turn around.” He ordered, and she smiled before placing her hands on her hips. She turned slowly, and his eyes followed the curve of her body as her ass came into view. She was watching him over her shoulder, watching the way his eyes darted over her body.

“Nineteen.”

“Kiss me.” He said, another order.

“Yes Sir.” She replied before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his cheek. He frowned as she pushed her palms onto his hands, trapping his arms against the chair.

“Eighteen to go.” Her grin widened at Maxson’s indignation.

“You knew that’s not what I meant.”

“Did I? I don’t remember you specifying exactly _where_ I should kiss you.”

He wanted to push her arms away, grip her waist and pull her towards him, show her exactly where he meant her to kiss him. But the threat of lost wishes held him back, and goddamn if it wasn’t exciting for someone else to be in charge for once.

“Let me kiss you?” He asked “Please.” He added irritably as she cocked her head at the order. She smiled and leant towards him, her hands still pinning his arms to the chair. His lips crashed against hers as he flexed his fingers, desperate to bring his hands up to touch her face. She slid her tongue against his lips and he groaned, another rush of heat running through him. After a few moments, she pulled away from him, smiling wickedly.

“Seventeen.”

Arthur lunged forward and gripped her waist, pulling her towards him. She let out a squeak of surprise as he positioned her onto his lap, her legs either side of his, her breasts tantalisingly close to his face. She pouted and shook her head.

“Tut, tut, Arthur, that’s not the kind of behaviour I’d expect from a birthday boy. I think that little stunt just cost you three wishes.”

Arthur made to argue, surely the punishment was too harsh? She wiggled against his erection before he could speak and his large hands gripped her waist in response.

“What do you say?”

“Sorry.” He mumbled quietly as he glowered at her. She was enjoying this, far too much. But then again, so was he.

“Good boy.” She purred, grinning as she noticed the blush that appeared on the Elder’s neck.

“You like that?” She asked, rolling her hips against him. “Like it when I tell you what a good boy you’ve been?” Her voice was low and husky and Arthur suddenly felt that fourteen wishes wasn’t going to be enough for what he wanted to do to her.

“Hmm?” She prompted as she draped her arms around his shoulders. Arthur didn’t answer but the way his cock strained against her through his trousers was answer enough.

“Do you have another birthday wish?”

“Undress me.” He said, before hesitating and adding please. He wasn’t used to asking for things, he was used to giving orders. Nora pretended to consider his request as she trailed her fingernails around his neck and down his chest.

She leant back to give them more room and pushed his jacket away from his chest. Maxson removed his arms from the heavy battle coat and folded it onto the desk behind him. He settled back and waited for her to unzip his flight suit, painfully aware of the heat of her sex against him. She leant forwards again and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, her fingers trailing through the hair at the base of his neck, and a shiver ran through him that had nothing to do with the cold.

“Thirteen.” She smiled.

He practically growled in irritation, and gritted his teeth before wording his next wish carefully.

“I would like you to remove my flight suit, and boots, completely…please.”

Her smile widened and she rewarded him by sliding a hand between them to grip him through his suit.

“You’re learning,” she grinned in his ear as she squeezed his erection, causing him to groan in response. “Such a clever birthday boy.” She said, moving her hand to his flight suit zip. They worked together to pull his suit down his torso and she ran her hands over his chest, her fingers trailing through the dark hair before moving to trace the outline of his abs.

She slid off his lap onto her knees and he felt his cock twitch at the promise. She undid his boots, her eyes never leaving his. Once she had discarded them he lifted his hips so that she could pull the suit down his thighs before removing it completely.

She stayed between his legs and smiled up at him, her hands on his thighs resting perilously close to his tented underwear.

“Twelve.” She smirked, her eyes flicking to his crotch before returning to his face to match his stare. He lifted his hands and brought them to her face, his thumb brushing against her flushed cheek. His fingers followed the line of her neck until they grazed the straps of her bra.

“Excuse me,” she arched her back, drawing her shoulders away from him, “I probably should have mentioned that you only get to have your present once you’ve had all your wishes. Which means this,” and she brushed her fingers against the fabric cupping her breasts “stays on until further notice.”

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Oh, don’t be such a spoil sport.” She smirked before replacing her hands on his thighs. “Here, how about I make a suggestion?”

And before he could answer her hands trailed further up his thighs before she gripped him through his underwear. He let out a low moan as one of her hands rubbed him over the fabric, the other tugging at the waistband encouraging him to lift his hips. She removed his underwear before trailing a line of kisses from his knee up his thigh,

“Eleven.” She breathed, her mouth tantalisingly close to his cock. He wanted to grab her head and pull her towards him, wanted her to grip his thighs as he pushed himself down her throat. But she was setting the pace, and it was making him harder than he’d ever been in his life.

She kissed the trail of hair down his stomach until her lips brushed the hilt of his cock.

“Fuck.” His voice seemed to shudder out of him and he gripped the arms of his chair to stop himself from wrapping his hands around her neck and dragging her up to kiss him.

“Language, birthday boy.” She chided, “That’s another one gone Arthur. Dear dear, you’re running low, you need to watch that mouth of yours.” She licked her lips and he growled an apology, his cock pulsing in her hand. “Ten.”

Almost without warning she took him in her mouth, Maxson’s knuckles turned white as his grip tightened. She trailed her tongue along the underside of his length as she pulled him from her mouth. A noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh escaped him and she smiled up at him, her eyes hooded with lust.

“Is that what you want?” She asked, her lips brushing the head of his cock.

“Yes… _ugh_ …Yes please.” No sooner had the words escaped his lips than she’d wrapped hers around his cock. She trailed her fingernails along the inside of his thighs and he felt his body judder in response. Her mouth was warm and wet and absolutely amazing. Maxson closed his eyes and relaxed further back into the chair as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Maxson sucked air in over his teeth as his abdomen tightened, and she pulled away from him once again.

“Nine.” She bit her lip, her eyes flitting to his tensed hands. “Did you want to set the pace a little bit Arthur?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Let’s say two birthday wishes? One to grab my hair…” She pulled his hand from the chair and pushed it into her hair, “and the other to guide me?” She was biting her lip at him and while he was desperate to feel her mouth around him again he realised there was something else he wanted more.

“I want you to play with yourself while you do it.” He tugged her hair gently so that she was looking up at him, her large eyes practically sparking with energy.

“Hmm, I’m not sure about that Arthur.” She said as she pretended to think about it. “It’ll cost you.”

“I don’t care.” He practically hissed “I want to see you touch yourself.”

He gripped himself and watched as she moved her hand over her stomach before her fingers trailed the edge of her underwear.

“Like this?” She asked mischievously as Maxson shook his head.

“I want to see you come.”

“Oh, well, that’s another request entirely. I think if we factor all of that in you’ll have nearly used up all your wishes.” But Arthur had stopped caring about wishes, stopped caring about letting her be in charge. All he could think about was touching her, tasting her, fucking her. He growled before pulling her towards his cock, his other hand pushing hers so that her fingers disappeared into her underwear.

She didn’t resist, instead she took him into her mouth and hummed on his cock. Maxson groaned and his eyelids fluttered as he felt her arm start to move as she touched herself. He moved his other hand into her hair and resisted the urge to buck into her mouth. She dipped further and further down until her nose was practically touching his stomach. He felt her throat clench around him and pulled back to let her breathe. Her eyebrows were drawn together and eyes squeezed shut as she circled her clit.

“Open your eyes.” He ordered, and she did, costs forgotten. She looked up at him and he gripped her hair as he twitched in her mouth.

“Are you going to come?” He rumbled, his own finish not far off. She managed to nod and he felt her breath quicken. He pulled his cock from her mouth despite her whimper.

“Let me see.” He said as he stroked himself, leaning back so he could watch her as she touched herself. He had fantasised about this so many times, and yet the reality was better than he could have dreamed of. She bounced on her knees and moaned quietly as her pace increased. He could see her wetness through her panties and he felt his own breath quicken as hers hitched. With her spare hand, she kneaded her breast through her bra and her eyes latched onto his as her eyebrows knitted together pleadingly.

“I want you to come.” He rumbled.

And she did. He saw the way her eyes squeezed shut, the way her body tensed, the way her toes curled and the way her back arched as she came. She bit back a small gasp as she bucked against her fingers, her other hand gripping Arthur’s thigh for support. Her release tipped him over the edge and he closed his eyes as he twisted his hand over the head of his cock, pumping himself once, twice, before spilling himself onto her heaving chest.  

They sat in silence, each trying to catch their breath and slow the hammering of their hearts against their chests. And then she spoke:

“Happy Birthday Arthur.” She grinned up at him from between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like they got carried away and lost count of birthday wishes. Oh well better luck next year... 
> 
> Comments/ feedback is always welcome.


End file.
